falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Macdoww's Traveling Circus
A motley band of entertainers, dare-devils and career hustlers, Macdoww's circus endeavors to bring a smile to the faces of the people of the plains, or at least some money for their pockets. History Dreamed of since 2231, the circus is the brainchild of Henry Macdoww, the son of hard-working scavengers. His early years were spent digging through two-hundred years of trash and mud for metal pieces, which they then sold to the local blacksmith who melted it down. Always envisioning a better letter, young Henry turned to day-dreaming to escape the constant toil. At age 15 he ran away from his parent's shack, traveling across the plains. The first time he settled down for longer than a night would be in the village of Harp. Here, he found work as the assistant for the town blacksmith, working in exchange for room and board. He lived there for two years, learning well enough to be able to smith most objects the people asked for. However he grew bored of living here too and once again left, but this time with supplies. He found the adventure that he dreamt of over the next six months, running from raiders in Illinois, Riding out the great tornadoes of the mid-west in Nebraska among many other such tales. Then he became a deputy to a small town in Northern Kansas, that being the only job he could get. Macdoww thoroughly enjoyed the job. However, it having just the right amount of danger for him. He would stay there for five years, only having drawn his gun once. This would be to have to scare a would-be robber, who then turned surrendered. He left in 2241, tired of town, and not eligible for a pay-raise. After that he became a caravan laborer, working the trails until tornado season, when he would wait it out in a town. The rest of the year he would see the region and lift heavy crates, a life he was happy with. The company that he worked for Mid-west Foods were guards for other caravan companies, but were soon there own corporation. His employment there would end after he wad accused of stealing several crates of food. In 2250 he formed the core of his circus, with two strongmen, a Yao Guai, a juggler of chainsaws, and several other acts. They at first traveled to small villages and play in exchange for food, but their reputation would grow over the next few months. They soon performed in the large settlements of the region, making hundreds of ring-pulls in a night. This would continue the same way for the next ten years, with new acts sometimes being acquired, until The Raid. This is what the performers call the (currently) only time they have been robbed. This happened on the evening of April 19th, 2260, and was carried out by the actual townspeople of the village they were performing at. Besides this and a handful of other setbacks, the Circus remained up-beat and intact well into the 2270s. To the great shock of all of the performers and workers, Henry Macdoww was diagnosed with lung cancer in 2278. Despite what little time he may have left, he chose to continue operating the circus. He would pass in 2284, surrounded by his friends and employees in a small clearing. His deathbed words were ones of humor and good heart, though he did ask them to continue the performances after he left. The next morning he was found dead, and buried in the field. The circus mourned for several months but eventually did return to the road and the tour circuit. Since then things have gone pretty much the same, though decisions are now made by a majority vote. Acts Bella Novraw: a young acrobat, Bella has proven to be a popular attraction. Gus and Quantrain: two strong men who wrestle and show off their strength to the crowd. Past acts included moving the wrecks of old cars, grenade (deactivated) throwing, and Yao Guai wrestling. Otto: a mostly-domesticated Yao Guai found and adopted by Gus and Quantrain, it is friendly to most in the circus since having been near them since a pup. It is also friendly to most newcomers as well, being especially fond of Bella Novraw. The Fleshless Man: born Gregory Hines, he was unfortunately turned into a ghoul during the Great War. He took to wandering the mid-west after this, until he was picked up by Macdoww. Since then he has worked as a sideshow attraction. The Man with no insides: a tribal encountered in Western Ohio, he has the talent to swallow swords. Seeing the opportunity, Macdoww bought him off of the tavern keeper that owned him, and put him in the acts. Angula has since worked off his debt, but enjoys the attention he receives, as well as being able to show off his skills. The Beast Man: A descendant of the Beast-lords of the Midwest, Agnor uses his natural ability to herding Molerats and perform tricks for booze and ring-pulls. The Fire Tribe: This Group of tribals were encountered during a stop over near Fort Luck in 2275, high on chems and running through flames. They laughed as they did it, bringing several members of the circus over. By the end of the stay, the tribals signed as firedancers, and have been wowing crowds since Category:Groups